The Night My life Ended
by Blood vampire princess
Summary: This is where Bella is human. She did know Edward before he was vampire but he went missing 2 years ago and now she's found him. What will happen when they met. Read and review please. Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters


The Night My life Ended

The Night My life Ended

This is the story of how my life ended. Oh by the way my name is Bella well Isabelle

but I don't like it very much. Anyway as you've guessed I'm dead. But I'm alive

somehow my heart doesn't beat and I don't have to breathe, this is how I died.

It was a few years ago I was only sixteen and my birthday was in a few months, I was

on my way home from a party. I was walking through the woods, it was about 9pm and

it was quite dark but the woods had a forbidding feel to it. The wind whirled around the

tree tops making them sound like they were whispering to each other and the moon-

light made ghostly shadows on the ground as you walked through it. As I walked

through it to get to my house on the other side of the woods.

The wind started to get colder and wiped around my face, making me shiver. I started to

walk more quickly. I heared a noise form behind me. I turned. But there was no one there, I carried on walking I heared the noise again. I turned again. There was no on there. "Hello" I called out. No answer. Just the sound of the wind in the tree tops. Suddenly I heared faint footsteps coming from in front of me. I turned around quickly and hurried down the path I was following, I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. I stopped!

The footsteps didn't stop they carried on coming, they were coming from behind...no in

front...no the right...no the left, then the footsteps stopped and all you could hear was the pounding of my heart against my chest. I started to walk again I was almost to the gate that lead out of the woods, when I felt an arm come around my waist. I was pulled to the ground, I screamed but they clapped their hand over my mouth. I struggled in their grip, I kicked out and caught them below the belt, they screamed and that's when I knew it was a man becuase it was a deep scream not a high scream.

Immediately I got up and ran out of the gate and down the road to my house. When I got

there the front door was open. I walked in slowly. "Mum, Dad" I called my voice shaking.

There was no answer. I went into to the living room and found my parent's on the floor

lying in a pool of blood, with two small marks on their necks. The marks were the first

thing I notist becuase they stood out against my parents pale white skin, these marks

with small and bloody they looked like teeth marks. I screamed again suddenly I heared

a noise from behind me, I froze as I heared the noise. I turned slowly. My whole body was shaking, I found a boy standing in the door way (well he looked like a boy but he was tall enough to be a young man) I stood still frozen standing beside my parents bloody cold bodies. "Who are you, what do you want?" I asked my voice tremble with fear, "my name is of no importance, I've come for you" he said. "Did you murder my parent's?" I asked, my voice still trembled staring into his cold black eyes that held my gaze.

"Yes, and I'm going to do the same to you" he said in a soft velvet voice that you could

listen to all day long. "No" I screamed running out of the room towards another door, but

he was there grabbing before I could get to the door. I screamed again but he coved my

mouth with his hand. "Now shall I kill you here or somewhere else" he mutter to my self,

I struggled in his grip but it was like iron around my waist I couldn't get out of it no matter

how hard I tried. "No I think somewhere else" he finial said, he dragged me out of the

living room and down the passage way with me pulling against his grip but it didn't seem to bother him.

He contuied to drag me down the road and back through the gate into the woods. So no

one could hear me scream. He let go of my waist and I fell to the ground, I looked up to

see him looking at me with hunger in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Why...why did

you murder my parents" I asked quietly. "They just got in the way and they wouldn't tell me where you were" he said, "why did you want to know where I was?" I whispered looking at his face, his eyes were cold, empty and black his smile widen, now I could I got a to look at his white teeth, straight and gleaming in the pale moonlight with tow sharp point fangs.

His fangs still had my parents blood on them, I wanted to scream but I had no air in my

lungs to do so. "I wanted to know where you were, becuase I wanted you" he said his grin getting wider. "But why?" I whispered, "your blood, I've been waiting to drink it for the last few months and now I will" he said walking towards me slowly, carefully. His fangs still gleaming in the moonlight, his eyes holding my gaze. I couldn't look away. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I was going to die. He was now a few inches away from me away from my body, away from my neck.

I managed to look away long enough to get my body working again I got up off the floor

slowly, making sure I wasn't going to faint. He stopped, as soon as I stood up, my heart

pounding in my chest it felt like is was going to jump out of it. He stood listening to the

sound of my pounding heart and my blood rushing through my body. "You smell mouth

watering it's like a floral smell" he said breathing in my sent. As he stepped towards me

I realized how beautiful he looked. His skin pale white, his hair was reddy-brown, he was

tall his eyes were still black but only with hunger for my blood.

My heart started to slow while looked at his beauty, my blood stopped rushing through

my body. His smile dropped and turned into a hard line, he looked puzzled or confused

about my reaction. "Are you afraid of me" he asked slowly in his velvet voice, "no I'm

not afraid of you" I said quietly it was more like a whisper, but he still heared me.

"Why?" he asked confused but I could the frustration in his voice, "I don't know I'm

just not scared of you anymore" I said a little louder my confidents was coming

back.

"That's odd" he said with a smile, "why?" I asked now confused at his change of tone,

"becuase I don't want to kill you, but I want to keep you for ever" he said with a wicked

grin. He took a step towards me, my heart speed up as he did. He was now only a few

inches away from my body. Listening to my heart pounding, his smile grew wider as

he listened. "So what are you going to do?" I asked breathing in his scent it was

heavenly, he looked happy for some reason. "I'm not sure but I'm not letting you

go anywhere for the moment" he said with a wicked smile.

Then he reached out towards me. My heart speed up my blood rushed through my

body as his hand closed round my wrist. I knew it was no good to try and break free,

but the weirdest thing was I didn't want to. His skin was cold on mine it sent

shivers down my spine. Then without any warning he pulled me closer to his body.

He pulled my trapped wrist around his back and changed hands so I was touching

his body.With his free hand he put around my neck and made me look into his eyes

had changed color they'd gone from from blood thristy black to a warm buttsoch

color in less than 10 minutes.

"Ok now I know what I'm going to do" he said slowly into my ear, "what's that?" I

asked quietly, "I'm going to keep you for ever but to do that I'm going to have to

bite you" he said. That's when I tried to pull away from him but his hands held

me tightly so I couldn't move away from him. "Don't worry you won't die you'll

just be unconscious for about three days. Then you will be like me and we

can live together for ever" he said into my ear, very slowly and quietly. "No

thank you I'd rather stay human for ever" I said a little louder.

I tried to break his hold on my wrist with my free hand but he just grabbed it with

the hand he had behind his back. I was not trapped, "no your not because no one

is going to have you but me so deal with it" he said moving my hair away from

my neck with the hand that was around my neck. "No I won't deal with it you can't

have me becuase I don't want you so let me go" I started to yell that last part.

Suddenly he released my hands from around his back and spun me round so I

was facing away from him. He put his left hand over my mouth and his right hand

around my waist.

His arms held my close to his body and quite tightly, "there's no way I'm going to let

you walk away from me now so deal with it" he said into my ear very quietly. "No

I won't deal with it" I mumbled against his hand, then he moved his hand away from

my mouth and put it to my neck. He pulled my hair back away from the right side of

my neck, he pulled my neck back so his lips could reach my neck. I felt his hot breath

on my neck, my body froze as his lips touched my skin. I felt his lips pulled back away

from his teeth I felt a scream coming but I couldn't get my lips to move. It came I felt his

teeth pierce my skin and the scream came out.

I was a ear piercing scream it filled the wood with noise then I felt my consciousness seep out of me and darkness taking it's place. I felt my self fall down but I never touched to ground I felt a burning pain start it was agony it spread from my neck to my head, down through my body. I was like this for a long time, then the pain started to fade my heart started to speed up then it came to a complete hault. My eyes flutter open at that point, I could see everything very clearly, I looked around and found I was lying in a room. It was quite big and it was white, I was lying on a big white double be.

I got up slowly and found it looked like my parents room; I looked around and found it was my parent's room. I let out little scream, then I heared footsteps down stairs with my new ears. I got up off the bed and went to the door and opened it I walked into the passage way, I went down stairs to find there was somebody in my house I crouched low to the ground and crept along the corridor. I used my sentive noise and I caught the scent of my introder, and I knew who it was. It was the bastard who turned me into a monster, and I so wanted to rip his throat out.

I crept down the hall towards the kitchen where his scent came from. I got to the door and looked around the kitchen and found him leaning against the work top waiting for me. I stood up watching him as he was watching me, "are you thirsty?" he asked his eyes looking over my body from my face to my feet and back again. "No I just want to rip your throat out and then watch you fall to the floor, then I'll watch you burn" I said through my teeth. "Someone's in a bad mood" he said walking towards me, "you think I'd forgive you for ruining my life and making me a monster like you then your mistaken" I said slowly, carefully and with a lot of anger in my words.

"Well yes I thought you would have got over that by now" he said now standing less than an inch away from me. "Well you thought wrong didn't you not get out of my house and keep away from me" I said with venom in very word I spoke. He looked at me for a minute, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to his body and pressed his lips to mine and walked forward making me walk back into the wall then after a few minutes he released my mouth but ketped me pressed against the wall. "Does that answer your

question?" he asked "ha it does that was your good be kiss and now your going to leave this house and leave me alone" I said trying not to look into his eyes.

"Wrong again darling "I'm not leaving you I don't care how much you hate me I'm never

leaving your side" he said trying to look into my eyes. But I made sure I never meet his

gaze. "Well if you won't leave me then I'll leave you" I said pushing him away from me,

"No you won't" he said moving back towards me, I mover away from the wall so he

couldn't trape me." Yes I will watch me" I said running like lightning out of the house

and down the road into the woods. Then I stopped dead becuase I remember what

happen the last times I was here, I heared him coming into the gate so I shoot up

the nearest tree.

I stayed there until I had a good shoot at him, "come on love you can't get rid of

me that easily" he said in a normal voice becuase he knew I could hear him. He

stood under the tree I was in, I sprang from the tree and pushed him to the

ground. "My name is not love it's Bella got it and I can get rid of you just by

ripping off your head" I said through my teeth, "nice name" he said, trying to get

up but he couldn't becuase I was stronger. "Thanks now are you going to tell me

your name?" I asked "do you really want to know my name?" he asked quietly

still trying to get up.

"Yes I do, now you know my name I think I should know yours" I said, he thought

for a moment before he spoke. "My name is Edward happy now can I get up?"

he asked, I froze as soon as I heared his name, becuase my boyfriends name

was Matthew but he had gone missing for two years. His funeral was a year ago

I saw his body, I got off him and I had to lean against a tree to regain my thoughts." Bella are you alright" Edward asked standing right behind me "how long have you been a vampire?" I asked ignoring his question "two years why?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember your human life at all?" I asked not looking at him I just kept my back to him and stared at the ground. "I remember a few bits but not much why?" he asked, "do you remember having a girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes I remember her but I can't remember her name" he said. Then I went into my pocket and pulled out the photo kept with me at all times and showed it to him. He took the picture and then looked at for a long time, then I felt his eyes on me "it was you, you were the girlfriend" he said surprised and glad at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you remember because I haven't been with anyone since you went

missing even though I've had a lot of offers but none of them could even compare

to you. I mean we were together for three years and it was the best time of my life

and I can't believe you for got my name" I said rather annoyed. "I'm sorry but I did

wounder why I wanted you so bad when I first saw you" Edward said. "Well now you know" I said still annoyed, "well now we can get back together again after being separated for two years" he said moving his hand down my body to my waist. "Who said we're back together?" I asked turning my head slightly to the right so I could see his face. "I just thought you'd want to be with me again because you said you've been with no one since I went missing" he said quoting my words.

He moved his head so it was inline with my eyes, "I do but..." I trailed off "but what?" he asked locking my gaze. "But I don't if I can forgive you for doing this to me" I said very quietly but I knew he could hear me. "I'm so sorry for doing that to you but I didn't know who you were. I just knew I wanted you that's all and I'm deeply sorry for killing you parents I am so please forgive me because I love you always have always will and there's nothing you can do about it" he said turning me round so I a faced him." I know you fell sorry because I can fell it and hear it in your thoughts, and I do love you and I wanted to be with you" I said my voice shaking a little.

Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and crushed me to his body "that's all I need to know" he whispered in my ear, he pulled me away from his body then crushed his lips to mine. Now I didn't care what he'd done to me I was with the love of my life and I wanted to stay with him for ever. But I didn't want to kill people I didn't want to be a monster I wanted to be me and good. The kiss deepen and became quicker, it stopped after a few more minutes. "So dose this mean we're back

together?" he asked smiling "I surpose so" I said his smile widened.

He pulled me into his arms and crushed me to his body again "I've also missed you I've always wonder what I was missing and now I know. I was missing you" said Edward. "Yeah I was missing you too ever since you went missing there's been an empty space but now it's been filled by you" I said hugging him close. "I love you" he whisper into my ear, "I love you too" I whisper back, that's when I knew this is where I wanted to be and this is who I wanted to be with my life was complete things couldn't get any better or worse I hope.

But just as I thought that it got a lot worse, we heard movement in the woods, it

sounded like running then there was three people in front of us. There were two

boys and a girl, they all looked beautiful they looked like us, pale skin and brown

eyes. "Hello Edward" said one of the boys, "hello James" said Edward looking at him, he was tall with brown hair and golden colored eyes, "and who's your new mate?" asked the other boy. "This is Bella" said Edward "hello Bella I'm Mike" said Mike. "Hi Mike" I said smiling he looked a lot like James but he wasn't as tall as him. Matt was holding me close to his body, "oh this is Victoria" said Mike "hi Victoria" I said she looked beautiful she had curly red hair and brown eyes. "Hello Bella she said smiling.

What's going on why are they here and what do they want, I thought to my self. Then I found out what they wanted, they crouch low with a wicked grin. "What's going on?" I whisper to Edward, "they want to kill me because I bit you" he whispers back. There was no way I was going to let them kill my boyfriend, I wasn't going to lose him not again. So I crouched down in front of him protectively, "what are you doing?" asked James, I stared at him "I'm not letting you kill him" I growled.

Then it happen he jumped at me and tried to pin me to the ground but he wasn't

going to win, I was so kicked out and caught him in the stomach and he flew away and hit the tree. Who's next I thought. Then it all happen so fast I couldn't see what was going on all I saw was, Mike and Victoria jump.

The End


End file.
